


weightless

by darth_fluffy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Glow worms, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, happy coronavirus purgatory senkitty :), spoilers for another fic lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_fluffy/pseuds/darth_fluffy
Summary: Gon has a nightmare, but Killua is ready to comfort him in every way he can.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	weightless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closing the Space (Between Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057219) by [Senket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket). 

> So this is a sort of unofficial sextra to Senket's wonderful Closing Space, which can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057219/chapters/45268483. It's not essential to read this before, but it might spoil it, so if you care really really deeply about spoilers... well...

Gon wakes up with his heart pounding, sweat soaking his and Killua’s sheets, his breaths coming in short, shallow gasps. Frantically, he reaches for his Killua, pressing himself into his lover’s back, feeling his quiet breaths, the steady beat of his heart.

Killua is still here. He had promised Gon that he wouldn’t go away again.

Gon just has to believe that.

A sleepy grunt, and Killua shifts in Gon’s embrace, twisting to bring one hand up to stroke Gon’s cheek. “You ‘wake?”

Gon slides his hands around Killua’s ribcage, feeling the massive, twisted star-shaped scar where Hisoka’s explosive card had struck him. The memory—Killua crumpled on the ground, blood pooling around his prone body—makes his stomach turn, his heart ache.

“I… had a bad dream.”

“About me?”

Gon sucks in a breath. “Yeah.”

A stillness falls, broken only by the soft rustling of Killua rolling over in bed. Killua’s eyes meet his, wide and midnight-blue in the night. A cloud slides from the face of the moon, and the falling shaft of silvery light turns Killua’s bedhead to sterling. 

Killua cuts him off, pressing one fingertip to his lips before he has a chance to speak. “I‘m here, aren’t I?” he says, a soft, lazy grin spreading on his face. “And still in one piece… mostly.” He takes Gon’s limp hand and knits their fingers together. “Don’t worry. I love you too much to do anything crazy, dumbass.”

Gon smiles, blinking away tears he hadn’t known had formed. “You’re teasing me again. That’s a good sign.”

Killua huffs a soft laugh, the breath blowing strands of hair out of his face. “Ah, verbal abuse.  _ Always _ a sign of a healthy relationship.”

“Not like  _ that _ !” Gon says, laughing, as he taps Killua on the nose. 

Killua promptly flicks him back, hard enough to hurt. “Ow,” Gon says, rubbing his forehead as he pouts at Killua in mock hurt.

Killua smirks. “Hey, you started it.”

“And I can  _ finish  _ it, too.”

“Are you threatening me, Freecs?”

“It depends.” Gon winks, and even in such low light, he can see Killua visibly flush. “I’m still deciding what to do with you after I win.”

Killua’s blush grows if anything even more radiant. “Well, then, I better save you from making such a difficult decision?”

A heartbeat later Killua has launched himself at him and the two of them are wrestling together in a tangle of limbs and breathless laughter, the bed creaking beneath them, knocked-loose pillow feathers flying free in the moonlight. When they finally come to a halt, Gon has Killua pinned to the mattress, on all fours straddling the smaller man’s hips, a sheen of sweat sticking them to each other where Killua’s hips meet Gon’s eyes. Killua looks up at him, eyes wide and blue and filled with more love than Gon would have ever thought possible. “Well… you won.”

Gon settles down, just a little, until he’s almost sitting atop Killua’s pelvis. He feels his cock flush as it brushes Killua’s, a flame of desire sparking low in his gut, but he doesn’t want Killua’s body quite yet.

He wants to hold him, to see the light in his eyes, his sardonic grin, his rudeness and not-so-secret fashion obsession and his hidden kindness, wants to hear his laugh and hold his hand and wake up, every morning, tangled together just like this—

Killua reaches up and slides one hand to the nape of Gon’s neck, fingers gently combing the wisps of hair there. “You’re still worried.”

Gon nods.

Killua pulls him down so he lies prone atop his lover, their stomachs and chests pressed together, Gon’s lips brushing the edge of Killua’s ear. He feels Killua’s hands tracing his spine, caressing firmly but gently. Gon arches his back into the touch, exhaling long and slow.

His Killua is  _ here,  _ awake and healthy and  _ alive _ . The hollow-eyed puppet he’d been—the hollow-eyed puppet that  _ Gon  _ had turned him into—is gone. And Illumi and Hisoka were long dead; he’d buried both of them personally. They were safe at last.

So why couldn't he sleep?

He slides one hand beneath their bodies, gently tracing once more the scars where Hisoka has struck Killua. He’d watched, then, as Killua lay crumpled on the flagstones, facedown and motionless, the bright red blood streaming from his wounds blending with the rain.

_ “Gon.” _ A sharp poke on his ribs, and he can almost  _ hear  _ Killua roll his eyes as he says, “You must be incredibly worried. I can feel you getting hard, and yet you’re  _ not  _ kissing me into oblivion. Either reality has broken, or something must’ve really upset you.”

Gon wants to quip something witty in return—maybe something like _ my kitten, all you had to do is ask _ —but the lingering fear gnawing at his heart stops him. He lets out a long slow breath, one hand sliding underneath the back of Killua’s head. “You… went away again.”

Killua stiffens.

“You were a puppet, Killua. Just obeying me and Alluka’s commands. You didn’t smile, you didn’t laugh…” He feels tears spill from his eyes, his breath hitching into a sob. “And it was  _ my  _ fault.” The tears fall faster now, spilling from his cheeks onto Killua’s, then dripping onto the sweat-soaked bed. “ _ I  _ made you hurt that badly,  _ I  _ made you want to run—“

_ “No.”  _ In one smooth motion, Killua rolls Gon off of him, sits up, then cradles Gon’s larger form in his arms like a child. Gon leans into the touch, feeling Killua’s lips against the top of his head and trying to calm his racing heart.

Killua is crying too; the fat drops splashing from his eyes land on Gon’s forehead, running down to his lips, filling Gon’s mouth with the taste of salt. “Don’t you  _ ever  _ say that, Gon. It was  _ my  _ fault.  _ I  _ chose to run.  _ I  _ abandoned you—“ Killua’s words are cut by a hiccuping sob. “It was my fault, Gon, and I’m so, so  _ sorry— _ “

“I know.” Gon reaches up, laces his fingers at the nape of Killua’s neck to pull him down into a deep, passionate kiss. “I love you, Killua—“

Killua’s soft breath ruffles his hair. He grips Gon even tighter, cradling him to his chest. “I’m sorry, Gon,” he murmurs, his voice choked. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry...“ _

Gon sits up, wrapping his legs around Killua’s hips, his flushed cock sliding against Killua’s length. Killua gasps, his eyes widening, his cheeks going pink. His mouth opens, but Gon steals his words away with a kiss.

“I’m sorry too, Killua.” Gon pulls away, then leans forward to rest his forehead against Killua’s. “Because I left you first.” He opens his arms and pulls Killua into a warm, tight embrace, feeling the other man tremble against him. Killua returns the hug, resting his tear-stained cheek in the crook of Gon’s neck. His chest heaves in a sob.

“I didn’t know,” Gon whispers, one hand wandering up Killua’s spine to reach the nape of his neck. The world around him grows blurred with tears. “I didn’t know how hard it was to be left behind.”

Killua inhales, long and thin. “Oh,  _ Gon…” _

He leans forward to touch his forehead to Killua’s. “I wish I could take everything back. Just go back to that day and stay with you.”

Killua holds him even tighter. “You apologized, didn’t you? And you’re here now. I get to have you back.” 

They hold each other in silence for a few more moments, savoring each other’s scent, the feel of their skin. Gon reaches out, traces a long-healed scar on Killua’s collarbone where his parents had cracked him to pieces so long ago. “I love you, Killua,” he can’t help but say out loud, kissing his lover’s ear with the whisper. “I love you for always.”

As they press their cheeks together, he feels Killua’s mouth curve into a smile. “Better now?”

“Mm.” Gon sighs, feeling the devastating fear from his dream still gnawing at his mind. “I don’t want to go back to sleep. You might be gone again.”

Killua’s fingers entwine in his hair. “Then don’t.” He runs one finger along Gon’s jawline, gently tilting up his chin to meet his eyes. Killua kisses him lightly, then threads their fingers together and shifts his legs to the far side of the bed. “C’mon. Your half of the bed’s all sweaty.”

His hand doesn’t leave Gon’s.

Gon complies, letting Killua lead him by the hand through their silent house, their footfalls soft on the hard, wooden floor. The house is dark, washed of color by the moonlight, the only other source of light the firefly-green glow of the computer and oven. 

Neither of them stops to dress—Alluka is away on the mainland, studying her  _ own  _ Nen, and their nearest neighbors are miles across the ocean. All they have is each other, and the cool night air caressing their naked bodies. 

They reach the door. Killua swipes a pair of chocolates from the table beside it, pulls it open, then leads Gon out onto their front walk, down through the jungle, and onto the beach.

As soon as Gon’s toes touch the sand, his jaw drops.

The sight before him is just that breathtaking.

“Killua,” he manages to breathe when he finally has control over his voice, “it’s  _ beautiful.” _

Killua shoots him a chocolatey grin. “I knew you’d love it.”

Gon’s seen this before—it would happen occasionally on Whale Island, but never this vivid, or this bright. Now, though…

The waves before him have turned to stars. 

As they wash the shore, the foam they leave glitters blue with a thousand tiny lights. Farther out, among the whitecaps, the ocean sparkles like fairy dust, like the gods had simply dumped a whole package of craft glitter or crystals or  _ diamonds  _ in the surf. The gentle, tiny lights bob up and down, flickering with the movement of the sea.

“It sparkles,” Gon breathes, a lump in his throat. He squeezes Killua’s hand, entwining their fingers. “Just like my Killua…”

_ “Idiot.”  _ He can hear the embarrassment in Killua’s voice, knows that his lover is blushing crimson. “And besides,” he hears Killua mumble, half under his breath, “you shine brighter anyways…”

“What was that?”

An exasperated huff, and Killua poking him in the ribs with his free hand. “I  _ said, _ ” Killua snorts, grinning, “we’re going for a swim!”

With that, he leans down and chops the back of Gon’s knees. Gon lets himself fall into Killua’s waiting arms, smiling as Kilua lifts him off the sand. They race down the beach and into the surf, the lights in the sea twinkling, agitated by their steps. Gon feels the water rise up beneath him, freeing his weight from Killua’s arms, and he wiggles free, plants his feet on the sandy bottom, then turns and gives Killua a very sparkly, very thorough splashing. 

Killua laughs, smiling until it reaches his eyes—then promptly turns around and unleashes a wave of his own. Which of course, Gon simply  _ has _ to retaliate, launching himself at Killua and pushing him down into the waves. They tussle for a few more minutes, chasing each other out beyond the breakers until their feet touch coral, until the water comes up to Gon’s collarbone. A wave comes, nearly sweeping them both off their feet. When they resurface, gasping, Killua is standing on Gon’s feet to keep his head above the water, looking into his eyes with such naked adoration it almost takes his breath away.

Killua smiles softly, then wipes a bead of seawater away from Gon’s forehead. “You’re shimmering.”

“So’re you.”

In the end, it’s impossible to know who starts the kiss. 

Gon shuts his eyes—and then Killua’s lips are on his own, soft and warm and yielding a little, and Gon feels a flame of desire once more kindling below his gut. He leans into the kiss, parting Killua’s lips with his own as Killua’s hand tangles in his hair, pulling them closer, deepening their embrace—

Gon pulls back a fraction of an inch, smiles, then rests his forehead against Killua’s. “You taste like chocolate.”

He feels Killua’s grin as he presses a fumbling kiss to Gon’s mouth once more. “If you wanted some—” another deep, longing kiss— “you should have just  _ asked,  _ dummy.”

Their lips meet again, slow and gentle as they explore each other, savoring each other’s taste. Gon slips his tongue out, past Killua’s parted lips. An invitation. Killua responds eagerly, moaning low in his throat, his tongue brushing Gon’s. 

_ ...Cherry? _

No sooner does the flavor hit him than Killua’s tongue is pushing a dried cherry into his mouth, juicy and chewy and bursting with  _ delicious  _ flavor. It’s over all too soon.

He swallows and pulls back to look Killua in the eye, smiling so hard his cheeks ache. “You picked cherry… for  _ me?” _

Killua returns his grin. “Yeah.”

_ He was thinking of me. Even then, he was thinking of me.  _ Gon feels like his heart might just burst.

“...There any more?”

Killua smirks, looking at Gon with half-lidded eyes hazy with lust. “Try me and see.”

Gon doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Their mouths find each other once more, kissing with a newfound desperation until both of their lips are swollen and slick with saliva, tongues desperately reaching for each other. Gon feels himself harden as Killua presses himself against him, their chests and stomachs against each other, their cocks sliding together in a rush of  _ warmth— _

_ I love you,  _ he mouths against Killua’s lips, trusting the other man to feel.  _ I love you I love you I  _ love _ you… _

Killua grinds their hips together, taking their cocks in one delicate hand, sending sparks of pleasure racing through his veins. Gon can’t  _ help  _ but moan, rocking his hips against Killua’s as their lengths slide together, goosebumps racing down his spine.

He’d been so selfish—he’d done  _ nothing  _ to deserve this beautiful man in his arms.

And yet, here he was.

Killua’s nimble fingers reach the head of his cock, delicately tracing his foreskin and glans. Gon moans, his body going tight as he gasps, “Oh, Killua, oh, oh,  _ oh—“ _

A wall of water blocking out the stars.

The wave breaks, tearing his Killua from him, sending the two of them tumbling headlong into a blackness as deep as space, as a grave. Gon tried to scream  _ Killua— _ then stops once the thrashing dark water starts to creep down his lungs.

He feels his back hit the coral, gouging deep scrapes on his shoulderblades—and then the pressure is gone. 

He can swim again.

Gon shoots up, coughing and spluttering. The second his breath is back, he cries, “Killua!”

No response.

Gon’s heart is thudding in his chest as he frantically scans the waves. “ _ Killua!” _

“Gon! Over here!”

Gon whips his head around to see Kiillua treading water a few yards away, his hair mussed and wet, his eyes wide. As soon as their eyes meet, they’re swimming for each other, frantically struggling through the waves until their muscles burn. 

They reach each other just as another wave hits.

Gon takes Killua’s hand—and then they’re plunged into darkness, tumbling end over end in a black, watery void. He tightens his fingers around Killua’s, praying that this one lifeline of theirs won’t break.

Coral scrapes the nape of his neck. Gon’s lungs scream for air.

A tug on his hand—Killua is pulling him up, swimming with strong, careful strokes. They break the surface and he pulls Killua flush against him, running his fingers through his hair as they both gasp for breath, chests heaving, the taste of salt filling their mouths. His eyes meet Killua’s, and neither man needs to speak to understand the message they share.

_ We can’t stay out here. It’s too dangerous.  _

A few powerful strokes bring them back within the inner reef, to the glittering warm waters of their lagoon. The waves are smaller here, only enough to gently bob them; and Gon and Killua roll onto their backs, peacefully floating as they gaze up at the stars.

Gon turns his head to meet his Killua’s eyes, their pinky fingers entwining just under the surface of the water. Killua’s cheeks are flushed, and he looks up at the stars as if searching for a lost soul.

With the barest splash, Gon slips out of his float and stands on the sandy bottom besides Killua, the warm sea lapping at his chest. “New natural feature,” he says with a smile, running the tip of one finger down Killua’s still-erect cock. “Sea stack Killua.”

Killua gives him a small smile in response, and a worm of worry clences in his gut.  _ Something's upset him.  _ He moves to cradle Killua in his arms, lightly touching him, letting him float within Gon’s embrace. Killua leans into the touch, resting his head against Gon’s chest, his white curls clinging to the hollow of his collarbone.

“Want me to suck you off?”

“Mmm,” Killua murmurs, pressing a kiss to the pulse point of Gon’s throat. “I’m okay.”

“You’re worried about something.”

“I was just…” Killua’s fingers entangling in his hair. “Thinking about what we talked about. You know.” Killua swallows. “Before.”

_ Before. _

The horror of his nightmare creeps back—it’s suddenly hard to breathe. Killua must have noticed his tension; he pulls Gon down gently but firmly, his lips rising up to meet Gon’s for a quick kiss. Gon’s eyes meet Killua’s, their gazes bright with emotion—passion and love and just a little bit of regret. 

Killua reaches up and cradles Gon’s cheek, a slow, soft smile spreading across his face as he says, “Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?”

Another kiss, slower and more passionate than the last. “You don’t have to tell me, Killua. I already know.”

For a while, they stay like that, lost in the gentle, sparkling waves.

“...What was it like?”

“What was what like?”

“When you were…” Gon swallows, feeling Killua’s muscles tense. “Away.”

For a heartbeat, he wonders if he’s upset Killua—but then the other man relaxes, nuzzling into the curve of Gon’s neck as he says, “Actually… it was kinda like this.”

“Like  _ this?” _

Killua’s brow tightens, and he sighs as if in pain, “Well, not really, but… I was just. Floating. Weightless. Without a care in the world. When I was with you and Alluka, whenever you touched me… it was like I was finally happy. Finally at peace.” Killua blinks away saltwater or tears. “But thinking about myself… and when you left it…” He swallows. “Hurt.”

“I’m here, Killua, I’m here,” Gon murmurs, his voice breaking with the waves. “I won’t ever leave you, not unless you want me to.”

Killua wiggles free of his embrace and stands, cupping Gon’s chin in his hands. “I know.” He kisses Gon passionately, breathlessly, sending hot sparks of arousal through his veins. “You brought me back, you know that? I heard your voice, and I had to come back. I couldn’t leave you alone.”

He remembers the shadow in his Killua’s eyes from just a few moments before.  _ It hurt. _

What had Killua gone through to return to him?

Gon wraps his arms around Killua, pulling the smaller man tight against him, their cocks sliding together. He sighs, a wave of pleasure overtaking him at Killua’s touch—even though he’s pressed up against him, it feels like they can't ever be close enough. 

“Tell me, Killua,” he murmurs when they part, running his thumb over Killua’s kiss-swollen lips, “how can I make this world a wonderful place for you?”

They kiss again, slow and stumbling, a gentle press of lips on lips, tongues embracing like old friends. He feels Killua’s fingers ghost over the nape of his neck, and he shivers, arousal building within him in a slow, steady warmth.

Killua pulls back and looks him deep in the eye, his breath caressing Gon’s lips, his gaze filled with such naked adoration that it sends a shiver down Gon’s spine. “You already have, Gon,” he says, smiling softly as he cups Gon’s cheek. “You already have.”

He closes his eyes as he feels Killua press his lips to Gon’s once more, fingers still tangling in his hair. Gon opens his mouth as if to breathe Killua in, pressing Killua tight against him as they wander up the beach in a slow, stumbling dance, helplessly drunk on each other. He lets himself fall back into the surf, landing in shallow sea-foam, the small of his back sinking into soft sand.

Killua lands on top of him, pelvis slotted between Gon’s legs, their hips rutting together as he captures Gon’s lips once more.

“Killua,” he breathes, enraptured.  _ “Killua…” _

Killua’s teeth, nipping at his pulse point. Gon arches his back, barely stifling a cry as their hard cocks slide together, beautiful heat blossoming in his gut. Though they’re out of the waves, he clings to Killua as if they’re still drowning.

Killua’s hand, bright with lightning, slides down beneath their bodies and teases the pink buds of Gon’s nipples. He gasps—and then Killua’s hand is tight around both their cocks and their hips are rolling together and all he wants is  _ Killua _ , Killua’s heat and tongue and lips and cock—

Killua’s hand, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes. “Close your eyes, my sweet,” he purrs with a devilish grin. 

Gon feels like his heart might burst, that all the love for Killua inside him will overflow and stream out into the shimmering waves. “What if I want to look at you?”

Killua’s delicate finger traces his lips before slipping inside his mouth, his smoldering blue eyes locked against Gon’s. Gon sucks greedily, his dick giving a tiny throb of  _ need  _ as he ruts his hips against Killua, every cell in his body screaming for friction, for the  _ heat _ of Killua’s skin on him—

Killua grins, pupils blown. “Then I guess you’ll just have to wait.”

He kisses him, hard and passionate, exploring Gon’s mouth with his tongue. Gon’s eyes flutter shut—

And then the warmth of his Killua, the beautiful, sardonic, devoted man who had saved him in every way he could, is gone. 

His cock aches with need.

Gon lies in the surf, counting the seconds until he can feel Killua’s touch again. Without him the water is cold, black. Lifeless.

_ Is this how it felt? _

The barest splash of water, the smell of ozone. Gon feels one delicate, sharpened fingernail start at the hollow of his collarbone, trace down his sternum and over his navel to finally stop at his pubic hair. Gon bites his lip, every inch of his skin tingling with anticipation—

Killua’s teeth nibbling at his ear. “On your knees, my sunlight,” he says, his voice low and silken, his breath hot and misty on Gon’s cheek. 

_ Oh.  _ Gon complies instantly, rolling over onto his stomach and pushing himself on all fours, the cool night breeze on his ass a welcome promise of pleasure. His cock, dripping with precum, hangs wet and throbbing between his thighs, begging to be touched.

With a featherlight touch, Killua’s finger gently traces the rim of his asshole. Gon shivers, trembling with anticipation, his legs already going weak. 

Killua’s soft lips on the underside of his scrotum, then nipping at his taint—the sound of a bottle uncapping— _ Killua must’ve gone to bring back lube— _

And then Killua’s finger slips inside of him, sudden and uncomfortable but not painful, and all Gon can do is gasp, his eyes fluttering open to see sparkling waves, wriggling his hips against Killua’s firm hand in an attempt to get some of that _glorious_ friction on his prostate. Killua takes his time, stretching him slowly and _tantalizingly _thoroughly—

“Take me, Killua,” he hears his own voice saying—begging. “I’m yours.” 

“Patience, love.” Another soft kiss on the base of his spine, and a second finger slips inside him, uncomfortably tight and still addictive all the same. Gon arches his back, pushing against the fingers, taking more of Killua inside. Killua’s hot tongue teases his balls, and Gon gives a tiny moan, his cock aching to be touched. 

“You're so beautiful like this,” Killua breathes, his voice breaking with desire. “Reminds me how lucky I am…”

Killua’s fingers brush against his prostate and Gon moans, bright sparks of pleasure filling him up as if every cell in his body is being set alight. “I’m ready, Killua,” he says when he can breathe again, pushing his hips back against Killua’s hand. His breath is tight, every word stolen from the scorching arousal filling him. “Come on and fill me up…”

“You sure?”

“More sure of anything I’ve  _ ever  _ been in my _ life—” _

“Mm.” He feels Killua’s weight settle on his back, feels his lips gently kissing the nape of his neck and the tip of Killua’s cock pressing insistently yet gently at his entrance. “Gon—“ Killua’s voice is breathy, desperate and cracked with arousal. “Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?”

Gon says nothing in reply, simply reaches behind him to stroke some part of Killua—and arm or a shoulder or a side, he doesn’t know. Killua’s hands wander down his chest, taking in every fold of muscle, every scar—

The cockhead pushing against his asshole slides into him smoothly yet forcefully, tearing a breathless moan from Gon at the friction on his prostate. It hurts, but he doesn’t care; it’s a small price to pay for being as close to Killua as he possibly can be. 

At last, they are one. 

“Gon,” Killua says with stuttering breath— “y-you’re so—  _ warm…” _

“Move in me,” he hears himself gasp, his fingers curling, leaving gouges in the wet sand. “I want to feel you— _ oh—” _

Killua doesn’t waste any time—he starts fucking him aggressively almost the moment he enters, and all Gon can do is moan, gasping  _ Killua, Killua, I love you— _

“ _ Oh _ , Gon,  _ ah— _ “ Killua’s voice is rough and breathy with overflowing delight— “you’re so  _ good…” _

“Killua,  _ harder,”  _ he pleads, breathless with want, precum dripping onto his thigh. “Fuck me, Killua, make me  _ scream _ —oh,  _ oh!“  _ Killua grips his hips, pulling him flush against him as he thrusts into Gon with deep, powerful strokes. “Oh  _ yes _ , that’s good—“

Killua clutches him like a treasure, a lifeline. Gon can’t see his face, but knows from years of experience and Killua’s breathless tiny cries that he’s managed to bring pleasure to Killua as well, that the beautiful heat filling his pelvis doesn’t belong to him alone.He straightens slightly, gently so as to not bend Killua’s cock. Killua meets him halfway, leaning forward to press his chest against Gon’s back, his teeth nibbling at Gon’s shoulder to suck a line of tender, purpling bruises.

They can’t kiss like this—the angle is all wrong—but that doesn’t stop them from trying, Gon furiously craning his neck over and down his shoulder to try his hardest to meet Killua’s lips. All they succeed in doing is sharing breath, their tongues desperately reaching for each other as their bodies collide. He manages to twist enough to kiss Killua’s forehead, brings one hand up to caress his jaw.

Killua’s hand finds his and knits their fingers together, Killua’s fingers slim and pale against his own rough, brown hand. With no leverage, there's nothing to stop him from toppling over into the surf from Killua’s rough, frenetic thrusts except his own core strength; and he sways a little, only desperately keeping himself from melting in Killua’s embrace. 

“Gon,” Killua gasps against his ear with all the reverence of a prayer. Strong, warm hands, laced with just enough electricity to tickle, find his neglected cock and begin to stroke. Gon shudders at the touch, bright bursts of pleasure flooding his veins until he can’t hold back his cries. He wants to stay in this moment forever, panting shamelessly under the sky, so close to Killua that he’s almost coming apart in his embrace.

“Killua—I’m close—I’m gonna—“

“How bout we… call it a tie?” Killua rasps, nuzzling his head into the crook of Gon’s neck.

Killua’s hands and hips don’t stop—and Gon barely has the breath to gasp _ yes _ before the world around him narrows to just  _ Killua— _ Killua’s hands warm and  _ wonderfully  _ tight around his dick; Killua’s stuttering hips slamming cock against his prostate, sending waves of sheer bliss through him with every thrust.

Killua’s warmth against his back, reminding him he is never alone. 

“Killua— _ oh,  _ I love you—“ It’s  _ unbearable _ , the heat and pressure filling him at the touch of this wonderful man—

_ “Killua!” _

He comes with a cry, his vision whiting out with ecstasy as he spills his semen into the surf. Killua fucks him through it, drawing more and more and  _ more  _ from his swollen cock until he’s spent and panting in the waves—and then Killua is gripping his hips, his voice ringing out like a bell as he finishes inside Gon.

Gon’s knees turn to jelly, and he collapses into the surf, Killua’s cock sliding out of him as he collapses on all fours over him. Gon rolls onto his back, his eyes meeting Killua’s as he gently reaches up to caress his lover’s cheek.

For a moment neither of them moves or speaks; they are content to simply gaze at each other, the only sound their slowing breaths. 

Killua’s eyes are impossibly wide and dark like the sky. The glittering seawater drops that cling to his hair make him seem ethereal, like some sort of spirit that had descended from unknown lands to bless Gon far beyond what he deserves.

And he has decided to stay. Gon knows, from the depths of his soul, that he had decided to stay.

Killua smirks. “If your intention was to make me glad I’m alive,” he says, lightly poking Gon on the cheek, “you certainly did the trick.”

Gon smiles back at him, an action far too small to express the sheer  _ light  _ filling his heart. “Killua, you’re probably gonna call me an idiot for this, but…” His breath and heartbeats slow, and he feels the first hints of sleep falling upon him once more. “I want every minute we spend together to be as wonderful for you as it is for me.” 

“So you want to make the rest of my life wonderful,” Killua mutters, half under his breath as he tries to hide his grin. “Because I never want to be without you again.”

“You don’t have to.” Gon sits up, just enough to kiss Killua on the nose, before lying back down in the waves. “Marry me, Killua.”

Killua gives him a shit-eating grin. “What? No ring?”

“Well, mine is a  _ little _ sore right now…”

Killua laughs, his smile reaching all the way up to crinkle the corners of his eyes. “Keep up with the dumb jokes, and I might want a new husband some day.”

“Husband…?” 

Killua smiles down at him, his eyes wet, and nods. 

“Husband!” Gon almost shouts, grinning from ear to ear, unsure of the salt he tastes on his lips is sweat or seawater or tears. “My husband Killua…” 

“I like the sound of that,” Killua says, his smile wide and brilliant as he gazes down at Gon. “Killua Freecs…”

The tide recedes, leaving then firmly on the sand. For a minute, it’s cold without the water—a situation which is easily remedied when Gon pulls Killua down on top of him, the two of them snuggling as tightly as they can. “Love you,” Killua murmurs, sleep filling his voice.

“Love you too,” Gon replies, wiggling just enough to kiss Killua on the forehead. “Always and forever.” 

Killua doesn’t react, but Gon feels the slow rise and fall of his chest, sees the blissful relaxation of his love’s face, and knows that Killua, for now at least, feels safe enough to sleep.

Gon has barely enough space to think,  _ He’s so beautiful like this,  _ before he too is drifting off to join his Killua in dreams, safe in the arms of the man he loves.


End file.
